onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishin Seishin no Mi
The Seishin Seishin no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control the ectoplasm at will, turning the user into a Spectral Human It was eaten by Cavendish D. Will. Appearance Seishin Seishin no Mi looks like a green dragon fruit with silver swirls on it. Strengths The fruit's major strength is that it allows user to create and control the ectoplasm. The ectoplasm is an intangible substance whith an ability to drain energy (like kinetic energy and energy of chemical reactions) out of user's targets so with this in mind, he can create devastating ectoplasm-based attacks. Also due to ectoplasm's intangible properties the user gains resistance to almost every attack excluding the ones listed in Weaknesses of a fruit. The effect of energy draining varies from concentration of the attack and time while target is affected, the result of this effect varies from a wound imitating frostbite and death of living tissues. While making contact with the enemy user can instantly suck out their energy leaving just a pile of ash with no chances to recover. The most bizarre of this fruit's abilities based on ectoplasm's properties is that it's user can damage and even destroy other ghostly creatures and is invulnerable to their attacks. So it is a perfect counter to Perona's Devil Fruit (Horo Horo no Mi) which can create various types of ghosts and probably to Brook's, Big Mom's and other soul manipulating Devil Fruits Weaknesses The ectoplasm is weak to holy water and can be hurt by other ghostly creatures. Also fruit's usage requires high concentration from a user to prevent loosing control over his actions. Otherwise for an unclear time period user looses his sanity and goes berserk and can be only stopped by loss of his energy or by knocking him out. But this weakness can be overcome by a hard training (like Luffy overcame Gear 2's and 3's weaknesses). Aside from that, it suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Cavendish D. Will is able to create and control the ectoplasm at will and use it to drain energy out of everything that he touches. Attacks *'Ectoplasm Armor:' Will creates sets of armor for his allies to protect them from his devastating attacks. *'Quarter, Half and Maximum Powered Spectral Shocker:' When Will is in physical contact with his enemy he passes a bolt of ectoplasm trough target's body instantly drainig various levels of their energy. *'Phantom Figures:' Will creates up to ten spheres of ectoplasm which seek targets by tracking their energy signature and then instantly draining their energy by flying inside them and exploding. *'Spectral Twin Dragons:' Will creates two dragon shaped creatures from ectoplasm which fly around him. They are targeted to attack at distance. *'Phantom Wave:' Will covers his hands with ectoplasm and launches it as a wave at his target. This attack is powerful enough not only to drain energy of multiple targets but to nullify their attacks like projectiles (bullets, ranged sword attacks and Devil Fruit ones such as Fujitora's meteor, Ace's Firefist, etc.) by draining their kinetic energy. **'Cold Pulsar:' Will surrounds himself with large amounts of ectoplasm and then by rising and lowering his arms releases it. Attack takes shape of a splash coming from the top of Will's body and then covering an area within 10 meters. *'Great Southern Cross:' Will covers his fist with ectoplasm before punching the ground. Then the ectoplasm bursts out of the ground around him and takes shape of a cross in a circle to trap Will's targets within it. This technique also can be used on a body of immensely high enemies such as Admirals and giants. **'North Star:' With enemy captured within the radius of his attack Will focuses a huge amount of ectoplasm underground and suddenly shoots it straight upwards sucking dry the energy of enemies around and above him. *'Great Spirit:' Will's signature move and the source of his nickname. Will creates an Aoandon made of pure ectoplasm . This phantom height is twice bigger then Will's, it is as strong as Whitebeard in his best condition and is able to use two new techniques which are bound to specifically to him. Aoandon is an infamous specter from japanese folklore. **'Terracotta Army:' Aoandon creates an army of fully armored and weaponised phantoms made of ectoplasm. They act exactly like Phantom Figures but in contrast to them phantom soldiers kill their targets primarily using their "weapons" and can stay inactive until they will track a new target. **'Death Valley:' Will's ultimate technique. Aoandon focuses a huge amount of ectoplasm for 20 seconds on fingertip of his index and then shoots it to the ground. Released ectoplasm blast kills every living being on it's way, fracturing surroundings and leaving some amounts of unused ectoplasm in form of ghosts at the center of explosion making damaged area (radius is up to 4 km) into a haunted wasteland. Only Will, the ones who wear ectoplasm armor and Will's terracotta soldiers aren't touched. Trivia * The Seishin Seishin no Mi Devil Fruit, and this article were created by The Funniest Valentine. * Ectoplasm (from the Greek ektos, meaning "outside", and plasma, meaning "something formed or molded") is a term coined by Charles Richet[ to denote a substance or spiritual energy "exteriorized" by physical mediums.Ectoplasm is said to be associated with the formation of spirits. * Ectoplasm is considered to be a natural element because of presence of ghosts and "souls" in One Piece. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:The Funniest Valentine